


OOZMA KAPPA

by strangemeat



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just generally cute, M/M, little bit of sexuality confusion on Cody's part if u squint, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangemeat/pseuds/strangemeat
Summary: Cody's a college frat boy, and Noel's a giant tech nerd.They meet at a college house party, and bond over their fucked humour.





	OOZMA KAPPA

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is one of my first really cheesy and fluffy fics in a long time!
> 
> I've proof read this a couple times, but if you spot any mistakes I have missed, please let me know in the comments!!
> 
> Please don't show them this lmao, I fully respect both of their relationships and this is just a damn story
> 
> Leave comments please if you wish!! 💕

Cody’s groggy and tired.

The party starts at 7, but he knows that he won’t get there till around 8. His head hurts, his mouth is dry as shit and he’s sweaty. He slumps over the duvet and stares at his hands. There’s shit under his nails, so he picks, before sighing. It’s 6:05. He’s sure he’s got a can of some disgusting spaghetti-o’s in the cupboard that are pushing their best by date.

Yeah, he does. They’re a little congealed and it’s pretty gross, but Cody figures an extra blast from the microwave and they’ll be fine. The kitchen is quiet, and it’s nice. Allows him to clear his head a little. His legs stick to the cheap ass plastic chairs they have as he swallows the spaghetti-o’s, trying to remember if he needs more cans for tonight. He’s meeting Sam and sharing an Uber to the party, so Cody figures he can jump to the store if they’re desperate, but everyone needs to bring their share. He rests against the chair before pushing his bowl into the middle of the table. Yeah, he needs to eat so he doesn’t get shit faced too quickly, but there’s only so much he can stomach.

He retreats to the showers and takes his time, letting the hot water sooth his muscles. He’s still sore from the gym, and regrets not taking more care of himself afterwards. He massages his scalp, the soft smell of fruit shampoo filling his nose. Cody relaxes a little more, before washing away the suds and turning off the water. He’s tired again, and kind of wants to crawl back to bed and sleep the rest of the night away, but he doesn’t want to let his frat down. So Cody sucks it up and rubs his hair dry with the towel, before using the dryer. He throws on a loose t-shirt with some blue jeans, before tucking his hair into his cap. It’s pretty worn, but Cody doesn’t want a new one, refusing to throw this one out. He texts Sam to get an Uber, before he retreats downstairs and grabs at least 5 cans out of his fridge.

The car gets here when Cody’s just locking up, and Sam steps out of the door for a couple seconds, greeting Cody with a smile and a little hand clap. Cody slinks into the car, a little more bright and awake. He’s kind of looking forward to this.

💖

The house is loud, and filled with people Cody thinks he’s never seen before. It’s a great atmosphere, full of teens enjoying themselves, a reward for the start of summer. Sam shouts something about going into the kitchen, so Cody aptly follows him, popping his cans in whatever space he can find in the fridge. Beer is so much better cold. Cody’s hat moves off his head, and he turns around to see who the fuck’s touching him. It's Spock. Cody’s face lights up, he hasn’t seen Spock in a good few weeks, and the man seems more than happy to be a nuisance again.

“Hey! What’s good man?” Cody laughs, grabbing his hat back and tucking his hair under. “I’m good! Wondered if you’d show up here” Spock clicks, popping open a can of lager. Cody chuckles, and then someone else approaches, standing next to Spock. Cody’s popping open a can of beer on the counter when he turns his head, seeing the man. Cody’s movement stops, he’s never seen this guy before, _ever._ The dude’s wearing a camo cap, and it makes Cody laugh a little under his breath. Then Cody straightens up a little, and Spock turns back to Cody and decides to do an introduction. “Cody, this is Noel, he’s from my IT class. Noel, this is Cody, one of my ‘besties’” Spock drawls, pitching his voice up at the end to sound like a girl. Cody laughs a little, and their hands meet in the middle to shake.

“Nice to meet you man.” And that kind of shocks Cody. Noel’s voice is _real deep_ , 6’5” height deep. “You too.”

Sam’s disappeared off somewhere, so Cody tags along with Spock and his friend. They take a seat in one of the back rooms, and Cody relaxes a little beside Spock. They’re deep in conversation about something, Cody isn’t really sure what, but he chooses to listen rather than interrupt. It’s also a good first impression. Cody slowly leans on his knees and looks over at Noel and it’s a little easier to see him in the brighter light. He’s got great skin, almost golden, and his eyes are bright and expressive. Cody smiles a little when Noel’s eyes flick to him and then back, like he’s keeping Cody in the conversation even if Cody’s got no fucking clue what they’re talking about. It’s sweet.

Cody learns that Noel’s a music producer and editor in his spare time, it’s dope, and Cody admires him a little for that. Both take an awful lot of perseverance, and he seems really passionate about it. He also learns that Noel is _incredibly_ tech nerdy. Like, it’s making Cody a little dizzy with how much he knows. He’s rambling on to Spock about getting a new computer for his work, and how it needs...some kind of new spec? Or was it something about the RAM? Cody doesn’t have a clue what Noel is talking about, but he knows his shit.

The conversation changes when Spock mentions a few videos he’s seen on the internet, one about _Girl Defined_ and one about the short dude in the bagel shop. Noel laughs astonishingly loud when Spock starts talking about the bagel dude, and Cody joins in a little, finally knowing what they’re talking about. “That stupid fuck was acting like an ass, he’s giving short guys bad rep” Cody shouts, a little hopped up on the beer, and he maybe thinks he’s made the conversation a little awkward, but Noel laughs again and follows with “He definitely got little man syndrome too-“ and Cody laughs, laughs along with Noel. Spock’s laughing too, and the atmosphere improves tenfold. Cody finally feels comfortable.

💖

Cody finds himself practically leaning on Noel, he’s taken Spock’s seat whilst the dude gets another drink, and Noel’s showing him the video of Skippy, the 30 year old virgin. Cody’s practically in stitches when they get to showing the t-shirts, and Noel’s phone is shaking in his hands because he’s laughing too. “Oh my god, those shirts are disgustingly funny and I kind of want one” Cody giggles, and Noel raises his eyebrows “Man I wouldn’t be seen dead in one of those, not in a million fucking years.” Cody’s slouched over a little, and he looks up at Noel. Now Cody isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol talking, but something in his mind says Noel is _pretty_.

Yeah, he is. But Cody’s mind cuts short, and suddenly he feels a little off, not really sure how he’s feeling anymore. He takes the last swing of his can, before it’s empty, and Cody’s suddenly itching for another. He feels a little fuzzy, and can hear Noel talking. “-y’alright? Cody?”

Cody’s ears tune back in, and he blinks a couple times. “Y-Yeah, huh? Sorry, I just kind of zoned out there-“ he replies, and Noel’s eyebrows are furrowed in the middle a little. “You wanna get another drink maybe?” Noel asks, and Cody slowly nods before standing to his feet, asking Noel if he wants anything himself. _Jack and Coke_ Noel says, and it sounds fuzzy in Cody’s ears as he nods again, and makes his way to the kitchen. He doesn’t know where Spock is anymore, probably talking to someone else, and the kitchen is quiet again. Cody cracks open a new can of beer, and then sluggishly pours what he guesses is a shot of jack into a solo cup for noel, topping it up with coke.

Cody takes a second to compose himself. Where did the pretty thought come from? He hardly knows this dude and already his head is making moves. Cody shakes it off. He heads back over to the couch, and gets knocked into by some shoulders a few times, people slurring apologies at him as he nods. Noel smiles at him a little when Cody comes into view, and he hands Noel the solo cup, taking his seat back on the couch. He wills himself to relax and decides to ask about that _stupid_ camo hat Noel’s wearing. Noel chuckles. “I dunno, found it in a cheap store and thought I suited it, why?” Cody shrugs and looks at the hat again before laughing. Noel’s taking it off, and he’s got a pretty sweet trim underneath, even if he’s got a touch of hat hair. “Here, try it.”Cody stares at it for a couple seconds, then takes the hat from Noel, removing his own, his dirty brown roots peeking through his blonde. He pushes his hair back, trying on Noel’s hat. He laughs as Noel looks at him. “You look like a fucking farmer dude.”

Cody pulls out his phone and opens the front camera, laughing when he comes into view. Yeah, he looks like a farmer, but it suits him. “You aren’t getting this hat back man” Cody laughs, and Noel gasps a little, grabbing it back with the visor. “Fuck off I paid 5$ for that!” “Is it your pussy magnet hat?” Cody sneers, and Noel puffs his chest out. “Hell yeah, girls flock around asking about it. I can’t count how many on two hands.” And Cody falls back laughing on the couch. Noel notices the frat logo on Cody’s cap and raises his eyebrows. “You a frat boy huh?” Cody nods and laughs a little bit nervously “Yeah, I guess so.”

“What’s that like?” And Cody thinks for a few seconds, yeah, it’s nice. He’s really close with his brothers, and they often make him happier than others can. “I-It’s nice. They’re like my family y’know-“ Noel rolls his eyes and Cody scoffs a laugh “-They make me feel important, and they’re good people to look to for advice sometimes. Sam and Devon especially.” And Cody smiles, smiles _real_ big and it makes Noel chuckle a little. It’s cheesy, Cody knows, but he doesn’t give a shit. “You in a frat?” He asks Noel, and the man just shakes his head. “Nah nah, I couldn’t get past the idea of the whole ‘initiation’ process.” Cody smirks and nods, it does sound intimidating to others, he gets it. “Y’know, all they made me do was ride a fat ass pig for as long as I could.” Noel _guffaws_ , “No fucking way, you serious? What was your time?” Cody giggles, “Think it was around five thirty? It was a while ago.” Noel’s eyebrows shoot up, and his mouth hangs open a little. Cody blushes just ever so slightly, a light dusting on his cheeks.

Noel just laughs at him, stunned.

💖

Cody checks the clock on his phone. 2:06. He sighs, he’s pretty tired out from the day and there’s not many people around anymore. It’s him and Noel, a couple more pairs and then a few groups of five, but the house is quiet, bar the odd laugh. They’re both practically melted into the couch, their shoulders brushing if someone moves. Cody’s sobered up considerably, and he’s thinking of heading home, so he turns to look at Noel. He’s scrolling on his phone, sniggering at something on twitter? Cody’s not sure. But he takes a minute to kind of _really_ look at Noel.

And really? Who gives a _fuck_ if he’s crushing a little. Noel’s hot. But Cody isn’t sure if Noel swings that way, and it makes him a little nervous. There’s a tight feeling settled on his chest, one of worry and unease. He sighs, and Noel looks over this time, making eye contact, and Cody’s too buzzed out to care or break the stare. Noel smirks, just a little, and that prickly dusty blush creeps onto Cody’s cheeks again. “You thinking of heading home?” Noel asks, and Cody nods, his head rolling back onto the indent in the couch, making him stare forward. “Yeah..think it’s time to clock out.” He chuckles, and then Noel’s hand is on his knee. Cody’s cheeks light up stronger this time. Noel pushes himself up using Cody’s leg, then offers the man a hand to help him off the couch. “I’ll walk you home.”

It takes Cody a second to process what Noel said. Walk him home? Jesus it’s like they’re _dating_. Cody laughs a little under his breath “Nah you don’t have to really-“ “C’mon princess, I can’t drink with you and then leave you to make your own way home now, can I? That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly.” There’s a bright, wide smile on Noel’s face, as he shakes his hand, still outstretched. Cody blushes hard, and laughs, his eyes down at his feet, before he takes Noel’s hand, being pulled up and off the couch. Cody checks he’s got everything, before they head out, closing the door softly.

It’s nice out. About 68°F Cody thinks. Nice enough to wear just a t-shirt. It’s only around a 10 minute walk to Cody’s dorm, and Noel says he’ll order an Uber back to his place. And Cody kind of wants him to stay over, but that’s pushing the boundaries a little. He insists on paying Noel for the Uber fare, since it’s so fucking late, but Noel isn’t having it. “Think of it as a thank you gift, for not disappearing on my ass for the whole night.” Noel scoffs, but finally gives in. He holds his hands up and laughs as Cody tries to hand him a twenty, but takes it when Cody shoves it further in his face. They eventually reach Cody’s front door, and Cody gets this horrid drop in his stomach. He really doesn’t want Noel to leave, like _really_. He sighs, and rubs the back of his neck, as Noel orders his Uber, the twenty still folded in his pocket. Cody takes a leap of faith. “You want my number?” Noel’s head snaps up, and it scares Cody a little. “Y’know, incase you fancy going for a drink again?” Three minutes till the Uber. It’s damn close. Noel smirks, the side of his lip raising. “Sure you don’t want it for another reason?” Noel chuckles, _is he flirting_? Cody rubs the back of his neck again, heat prickling his cheeks as he thinks of a reason.

But Noel’s handing over his phone, and Cody tentatively takes it, punching in his number and handing it back. Noel glances down. _Cody_ 💕 _._ Noel sniggers, and then the Uber is pulling up behind him. Cody looks a little sad. Noel laughs breathily. “See you soon. _Promise._ ” And before Cody can speak, breathe, Noel’s leaning in and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. It’s sweet, really sweet. Cody feels like he’s about to combust. His breath is caught in his throat, and then Noel’s walking to the car. Cody’s got this big smile on his face, the blush coating his cheeks again. Noel smiles, before he disappears into the car. It takes Cody a couple seconds to find his keys and unlock the door, and he’s greeted by Sam, flat out on the couch with dried spit around his mouth. It’s disgusting, but Cody snaps a picture for blackmail.

Suddenly, his phone pings and Sam stirs a little, but Cody’s eyes flick to the top of his screen.

**Unknown**

So about that drink? -N ❤️

Cody doesn’t ignore that sweet feeling in his stomach this time.


End file.
